Predators and Heartless
by Sorrowful Cherry
Summary: Kingdom Hearts retold with a new character and a new twist. This is about everyone and everything and it will be weird. Sora ends up on his journy acompanied by Donald and Goofy but this time they are joined by a mysterious psycho. Everything changes. XD
1. Chapter 1A

Righty-o, this is my first fanfic and I really had no idea what to write so I just decided to go with the first thing that came to mind and here I am. This is a rewrite of the KH gameplay with an added character who is truthfully a psychopath. I found the beginning part on Destiny Islands to be really grating on my nerves so this story starts in Traverse Town. And it starts with the part where Donald finds out about king Micky being missing added on. Alright, I'd better get this started before I give away the plot but first I have to warn you that i am no where near finishing the game so I'll only update a chapter once I finish the world it is based on. Three cheers for Kingdom Hearts, the best game ever! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of it's characters.

Warning: This is a crazy story that will include anything I feel like putting in it so I decided to rate it M just to be safe. I will also include chapter warnings. My one warning through the whole story though, will be that it is not going to follow the plot of the game to closely but enough that it is recognizable. Also I will not repeat exactly what the characters say in the game word for word simply for the sake of my sanity.

* * *

Chapter One: Traverse Town Part 1

Donald knocked on the large pinkish doors to the king's thrown room and moved from foot to foot nervously, he had the strange feeling that someone was watching him but when he looked around there was no one. The smaller door that was hidden away in its larger companion swung open and Donald entered the room, calling out tho the king as he stepped into the large room. He froze at the sight of the king's empty thrown and watched as Pluto nervously stuck his head around the chair with a letter in his mouth that bore the king's seal. Donald made his way to Pluto and the dog offered the letter to him and then took a single step backwards as Donald read the paper, his eyes growing wider the more he read. Donald let his wing fall to his side, still clutching the letter, and then sprinted back through the smaller door within the larger and towards the garden where he knew Goofy slept.

Donald still had the feeling of being watched but it was stronger now as though the owner of the eyes was watching more carefully, but he ignored the feeling as he screeched at Goofy to wake up. A low sigh slid from the darkness of the shadows just inside the exit that Donald had just run through and a single shadow detached itself from the rest only to blend into the shadows of the garden. Donald began to convince Goofy to tell no one else of the letter and then slowly turned as Goofy greeted Queen Mini and Daisy. The two women looked annoyed and Donald gulped as they demanded to know what he was trying to hide and he immediately caved in and read them King Mickey's letter.

Donald and Goofy ran for the Gummi ship as they prepared to set of in search of their King and the 'Key' mentioned in his letter. The chipmunk launch crew sprung to life the instant Donald finally made it down the circling staircase and called out to them for the ship to be launched. Giant white gloved hands picked them up and then placed them into the Gummi ship as the arrow in front of the ship lit up. Donald began to wonder, not for the first time, why they had an arrow there pointing forward when they were not even going that way and no one ever would. Even as the thought crossed his mind the floor beneath them opened and they fell strait through to the other side of the world and they could just see King Mickey's castle as they sped away from their world towards Traverse Town in search of 'Leon' and the 'Key' that the king's letter had mentioned.

xXx

Sora felt more than saw the slight illumination beginning to break through the darkness of unconsciousness and when he opened his eyes it was to see a goldish colored dog with a black nose sitting back after licking his face. Sora felt a sharp pain in his head and he could hear his blood pounding through his ears and he began to close his eyes again so that he could rest. The dog would not have any of it as it jumped on his chest with its front paws and he jumped at the impact and then sighed as he got up and looked around for the first time. "Where am I? Do you know?" he looked at the dog but it only stared at him for a second before it galloped away when it was called. "Where am I?" Sora murmured as he looked around at the unfamiliar buildings.

"If you're the one who doesn't know then why ask yourself for the answer?" came the soft question and he looked up to the person standing across from him. The person was wearing a black leather coat with a zipper up the front and two on the sides and one in the back that started just below the waist and went down to the hem that was a few inches above the ground. They were wearing their hood pulled over their face so that they wear hidden and they wore black gloves. The only part of their skin that was visible was their feet which were bare against the ground beneath the hems of toxic green skinny pants. The person pointed in the direction that the dog had gone, "Go that way and speak with the merchant you find in the building called a shop. Hey, my cloths aren't that weird, just look at your own," the person said in a soft voice that was undistinguishable between a girl and a boy.

Sora glanced down at his cloths for a second and then looked back up to see the person rounding the corner. They waved and then disappeared and Sora called after them but received no answer, "Hey wait, who are you?" Sora glanced around and sighed and then with a shrug he made his way in the direction that both the dog and the mysterious person had vanished. He glanced around as he left the alleyway and his eyes widened slightly as he looked out at the courtyard of a town that he had never seen before. He glanced around and saw the sign for a shop and with another sigh he decided it was worth a try and pushed the door open.

xXx

Donald and Goofy made their way through the town looking everywhere for the 'Key' but never asking a single soul so as to protect the secrecy of their mission. Finally they found themselves wandering through the Dalmatians' house and the dogs glanced up at them. Donald froze where he stood as did Goofy when a quiet voice called out to them, "You're looking in the wrong place you know?" They froze at the site of the small person in the black leather coat with the hood pulled down over their eyes and face. Donald's eyes immediately darted to the two Dalmatians that were growling and backing away, knowing that the Dalmatians sensed that this person was an enemy.

"Who are you?" Donald squawked in a voice slightly higher than his normal tone, he was terrified but he would not show it if he could. The person, however, did not miss the higher tone and slight quaver in his voice and laughed quietly, the sound dark and insane. Donald pulled up as much courage as he could and took a couple threatening steps forward, "I asked you who you were now answer." Behind him Donald could sense Goofy move up to stand just behind him and Donald immediately felt comforted by the presence of his friend.

The person took two steps forward to match Donald and their posture tensed, ready to attack but then they seemed to change their mind and their stance relaxed and they raised their hands in surrender. The smile on their face was obvious in their voice even if their face was not visible, "I surrender. My name is Heart and I am by nature your enemy but by choice your friend so don't fear me." They pushed their hood back to reveal red streaked black hair that fell around the face of a young boy in a messy mop but was perfectly straight despite it's messiness. Large dark blue eyes with rings of toxic green round the outside and red circling right around the pupil completed the look. Heart took a step back and kept his hands in the air and for the first time Donald noticed that bellow their skin tight green pants Heart's feet were bare.

Donald glanced back at Heart's face and studied the strange red, blue, and green eyes that seemed to stand out against the dark hair and lightly tanned skin and Donald immediately notice the most basic of the teen's appearance, he looked frightening. Heart smiled and the mirth that shimmered in his eyes seemed to take away some of the fear. "I have a question, why do some people look at me like I'm insane and others look at me like I'm a monster? Can you tell me the answer please?" Heart asked his eyes curios as he took a single step forward but kept his hands in the air.

Donald answer immediately as he raised his staff weapon before him for protection from the still surrendering boy, "Your eyes." Heart's shoulders slumped and he sighed in defeat and then his face changed one again into a dark smile and his hands dropped to his sides and he once again adopted the ready stance as he drew two long thin black blades from thin air. Heart stalked forward with a crazed glint in his eyes and then one of his swords smashed against Goofy's shield and the other against Donald's staff and the two soldier's weapons spun across the floor away from them. Heart stood absolutely still between the two soldiers and the two weapons as he stared at the floor with the smile on his face growing more crazed by the second.

Then suddenly the smile fell away and Heart looked back at them with a blank and emotionless expression, "I see." The weapons in his hands burst in a shower of liquid darkness and then faded, "You should be careful. There are those who would do anything to destroy you and they will succeed if you are not vigilant. Until you have the Key on your side you are vulnerable and you will die so find what you search for quickly and as I said before you will not find it here. Keep looking around the town and if you find yourself in need of help feel free to call me and I'll see what I can do." Heart backed away and picked up the shield and staff and then cautiously approached the two soldiers and offered the two weapons.

With a slight grin Heart gave a two finger salute and made his way to the door and knelt beside the Dalmatians who snarled lightly and then approached slowly as he held his hand out to them. Murmuring softly Heart stroked the two Dalmatians' heads and then stood up slowly and with one look back opened the door. Just before he disappeared outside Heart looked back, "I'll help you if you call for me and you can be sure I'll hear you because I'm going to be following you." Leaving the uncomfortable and slightly frightening words hanging in the air Heart slid out the door and closed it lightly. Donald stared after him and then shaking his head they continue through the Dalmatians' house.

xXx

Sora entered the shop and made his way over to the man behind the counter slightly timidly and began to enquire about the town. He learned that he was in a place called Traverse Town and that it was most certainly not in any way connected to Destiny Islands. He learned that the man's name was Cid and that he had not seen either Kairi or Riku. Sora chose to ask a very different question, "Do you know everyone in this town?" Cid nodded and Sora continued, "Do you know someone who wears a black coat with a zipper and a hood and green pants and no shoes?"

Cid thought about it for a second and then shook his head, "I've never seen anyone like that in this town. Then again I've never seen you before either so maybe you're connected somehow." He flipped the toothpick in his mouth around and chewed on it for a second, "This person does sound like someone I've hear about before though but it couldn't possibly be that person because they aren't real." Cid shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck and then smiled slightly, "I thought I knew everyone but I guess I really don't."

Sora nodded, "So who is this person that isn't real?"

Cid sighed, "I don't know much about them but that kid Leon might, you should ask him if you meet him." Sora listened to all the advice Cid had to offer and then made his way back out into the town and headed for the other districts. The first door he found lead to the third district and he quickly made his way through it and stopped in surprise as he glanced around and saw that it was a little to empty and heard the unnatural silence. He jumped slightly at the sound of running feet and looked to the side in time to see a man running and glancing behind himself in fear every few steps. The man tripped and fell back and Sora watched as the mans glowing crystal like heart floated from his chest and the man vanished.

Sora glanced around nervously and his eyes fell on the same shadowy creatures that he had seen on Destiny Islands just before they and Kairi and Riku had vanished and he had ended up in the strange town. The Keyblade materialized in his had as though it could sense the threat and taking a single deep calming breath he attacked. Each bug-like shadow took a few hits before they fell and faded away and Sora quickly moved on before anymore appeared through the shadowy portals that the first had come through. He began to meet more and more groups of the shadowy creatures and he soon turned back and returned to the first district that was now deserted as well.

With dread in his heart Sora returned to the shop where Cid was still standing and Sora let out a sigh of relief and walked up to the man. Sora questioned Cid about the shadowy creatures and the only answer Cid could give him was that the man Leon would be able to answer more of his questions. Sora wanted to press harder for answers but he knew that man really did not know much so he left feeling slightly dejected but stopped and a taller more muscular man with brown hair approached him. "That Keyblade, so you found it? This makes everything different doesn't it." The man turned his eyes from the large key to Sora, "I think I'll be taking that Keyblade from you."

Sora immediately felt defensive and held the Keyblade tighter, "I won't let you touch it."

The man smirked slightly, "Then I guess we'll have to sort this out differently." Sora glanced down at the large steal sword in his had with its tick slightly wavy blade and swallowed but raised his own blade in preparation none the less. Sora saw the person in the black cloak and the green pants out of the corner of his eye and observed that they still had no shoes on, it seemed odd to be walking around barefoot in the almost cold weather. The person gave him a thumbs up with their black gloved hands and watched as he returned his attention to the man opposite him as the fight began but Sora could not help but feel that the person watching was searching for his weakness.

* * *

OK, that was a long first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it so far. I love reviews both constructive criticism and suggestions so tell me what you think. I want to write other stories but I never really like my ideas and I'd like to branch out so if you are looking for a specific fanfic I'd love to write anything you request as long as it is within my abilities, so please request stories. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1B

Okay, now that I have a review I'll be writing the second chapter so thank you Cele Airrie and Demon Star for the review. I did notice that I confused the second and third districts so I'll do my best to fix that now. So here is chapter two, please enjoy and request any fiction you want me to write in a review. This one is mostly about my OC.

Chapter One Part 2:

Warning: OC, violence, and blood.

Blinking sleepily Heart watched with a grimace as Sora fell within the first minute of the fight, "Idiot." Heart yawned and stretched and then turned his attention else where as he searched around for any of the shadowy creatures and seeing none within the first district he headed off for another. He passed through the second district without problem and into the third, still not seeing any of the shadows. With a groan of annoyance Heart plopped down in the middle of the third district's main square with his arms crossed and began to pout, "How come I'm not interesting enough to attack." He could only force himself to stay still for a couple minutes before he was back on his feet as he continued his monologue, "So bored, you have to find something to do Heart before you start flipping out again. You can't do anything else to draw attention or you'll be in big trouble and you won't be able to play the games anymore."

Heart's sword absently slashed through a shadow as it appeared and Heart turned in excitement but seeing that the creature had been alone he continued on. He quickly tied a belt around his coat and slid the sword into it and considered doing the same with it's twin but decided against it. "You should only use one Heart, the second could be like a backup for when your going to loose. Im not going to loose but that's true none the less." Wandering aimlessly through the districts with his hood pulled up to cover his face as he avoided notice. Eventually his wandering brought him to the hotel and with a sigh he stuck his head in to see still no shadows. The first door that caught his attention was bright green and he quickly darted into the room beyond and when still no shadows confronted him he crossed the room and pushed through the other door out onto a balcony. Heart stiffened as he felt a shadow and sighed in exasperation, "Finally, one comes out to play." His eyes fixed on the small blue creature with a golden hat that somehow reminded him of the queen piece in a chess game but not really. "Only one? Take it or leave it Heart, at least it isn't as weak as the others. So, you up for a fight little guy or are you just going to hang there?"

The creature seemed slightly confused at being spoken to directly, if it could even tell the difference, but soon it shot forward and attempted to crash its gold head into his left arm where he grasped the hilt of his sword ready to draw it in an instant. Heart suddenly caught the sound of voices floating from the distance and he hissed in annoyance, "Now you can't have any fun Heart. You gotta kill it quietly before they see you, you're supposed to be following them _without_ being seen. I know that already," Heart sighed sadly as his sword whipped out and slashed through the creature as it was about to collide with him. He stood silently with his eyes already searching for the soldier and the mage whom he knew would appear soon as the shadowy remnants of the creature washed over him. Then there they were walking along the alleyway bellow and he could see a few shadows slinking along the ground behind them. "That could be fun to fight, there are more than one. No Heart, you need to stay hidden until the time is right, you can't risk breaking the game or they won't let you help them. The game is about fear though, I doubt they will let me help them unless I prove I mean no harm. Fine then, prove you're on their side Heart but don't let yourself die," Heart murmured quietly as he peered over the edge of the balcony and watched as two more shadows joined the first four.

"Six so far, time to go then," Heart murmured to himself as the shadows began to rise from the ground and Donald and Goofy turned much to late to see them before they attacked. Donald squeaked in fear as he saw the shadowy bug like creature leaping at him and closed his eyes waiting for it to make contact but it did not. He opened his eyes in time to see the creature disintegrate and his eyes crossed slightly as he stared at the black sword less than an inch in front of his face that had just saved his life. He looked sideways at the boy in the black cloak who was on his hands and knees beside Donald with one arm curved around behind the duck's head and holding the sword in front of his face with the tip barely brushing the hood of its owner's cloak. "Kill them Heart," the boy whispered and a second later the sword protecting Donald was gone and the boy had launched himself at the shadows. Two more appeared as his black sword made quick work of the first five and with them came another different one that was blue with a gold hat.

The blue one began to glow and as heart's sword ripped through the last shadow and he turned to the blue creature it shot what appeared to be a glowing blue snowflake at him. Heart let his sword fly with precision just before the glowing snowflake hit him and he toppled backwards into the waterway behind him. Donald and Goofy watched the blue creature, now pinned to the wall by the long black sword, shudder a couple times and then disintegrate just as all the others did but this time they noticed the small glowing crystal like heart as it floated away and vanished. Donald and goofy finally moved as Heart dragged himself out of the water and stumbled to his sword where it was stuck in the wall. He pulled on it fiercely and fell back as it came free, but stayed on the ground breathing hard as a small puddle of watery blood began to form beneath him, "You need to be more careful Heart or you'll get yourself killed. I was being careful, I'm just not used to fighting like that." Heart turned his eyes to the dog and the duck as they stared at him in complete confusion, "Are you two alright?"

It took Donald a second to realize that the question was directed at them and a while to speak, but this time Goofy recovered faster, "Yep What about you." Heart pushed his hood back with his uninjured arm and smiled slightly before ginning a thumbs up in acknowledgment of his thankfulness that they were okay and to tell them that he was fine as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. Heart swayed slightly and leaned against the wall as Goofy commented, "Sure is spooky here!" Donald who had recovered his voice immediately felt the need to claim that he wasn't scared as he made to walk away from the boy leaning against the wall with Goofy close behind. Despite his claim to not be scared all it took to make him jump onto Goofy's back in terror was a light tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" a quiet kind voice asked and Donald turned his head to see a woman with brown hair in a braid and a pink dress. Donald dropped to the ground from Goofy's back and nodded but his answer seemed to confuse her slightly, "Then why are you traveling with it?" She pointed to where Heart was still leaning against the wall. She glanced around and then realization seemed to hit her, "Oh, you fought and beat them but it survived." Heart did not look up as she spoke but seemed slightly saddened as his eyes dropped and the soldier and the mage both noticed the way the young boy flinched when she called him 'it' without a second thought.

"Not an 'it' I'm not," Heart said in a weary voice as he let his body slide down to the stones below. "They didn't fight me, they didn't even know I was here," explained in his cracked voice as it faded to a mere whisper. The woman stood frozen for a while until she was absolutely sure the boy against the wall was out cold before she turned her back on him and asked, "What did it mean? Why is it with you?" She crossed her arms as she waited for an answer and a stern look slid onto her face as she waited for them to speak.

Donald finally answered, "We were looking around for something then we heard something behind us and when i turned around there was a shadowy thing leaping at me. I closed my eyes for a second so I didn't exactly see what happened but then he was already there and he saved me. Then he attacked the other shadowy things and another one came out of nowhere and this blue light hit him and he fell in the water then he came back out and asked us if we were okay. Then he just leaned against the wall and stopped talking so we were leaving," Donald shrugged. Donald pointed at the unconscious boy, "He was bleeding but he didn't seem hurt, just tired."

The woman's eyes widened, "He saved you?" She did not seem to expect and answer as she hurried forward and knelt in front of the limp body. She reached out slowly an lightly touched his arm that was resting in his lap and he flinched in his sleep. "He's injured, I guess we better take him with us," she decided as she stood up and glanced expectantly at the soldier who took the hint and moved forward to pick up Heart's limp form. Donald and Goofy followed in silence as she lead them out of the alley, glancing back at the now shivering boy Goofy was carrying, "He must be hurt badly. Odd though, I didn't know it was even possible for them to get hurt without fading away."


	3. Chapter 1C

I beat up my OC a little in the last chapter and now it's time for the story to move on and for the next OC to make his appearance. The first part of the chapter is about my OCs and then some quoting of the game and then some more of my OCs. Sorry if you hate me for having my characters take over the story but it should get a bit better after they leave traverse town. And I hope this long chapter slightly makes up for my incredibly late update.

Chapter 1 Part Three:

Warning: Blood, PAIN, VIOLENCE, swearing, volcanoes(because apparently the best way to get over a fear is to force yourself to be around whatever your afraid of), long explanations, and some cheesy friendship stuff.

The world was hot, to hot, burning hot, as hot as Hell would be when he was damned and not matter how hard he tried to hide it his discomfort had become plainly obvious to his companion. His companion was a boy with dark grey hair that was slightly wavy in its slightly uneven and extremely messy style and cut and it swayed lightly in the currents of pure heat that washed by them again and again as they made their way forward. He smile sadistically at the boy stumbling beside him as he towered over said boy and cast him in shadow but the shadow vanished and the older gray-haired boy slowed and let his companion draw a couple steps ahead. The glowing light of the rocks hot enough to put fire to shame flickered across the smaller boys deathly pail skin as his blood-crimson hair stuck to his face slick with perspiration. "You don't look so great there," the grey haired man said with the sadistic glint flashing across his eyes again as the smaller boy turned to him.

The boy snarled but lowered his face to hide his expression before his face had cleared back to the slightly pained expression of discomfort as he looked up to his companion, "Why are you here?" They smaller boy did not seem to expect an answer as he turned away again and continued on, winding deeper into the ever increasing temperature of the caves. He knew what lay at the end of these cave, Hell he could already see the glowing rivers of melted rock that was flowing away from their destination and no matter how hard he tried to stay his usual impenetrable self the thought of what lay ahead made his heart race and then freeze and then race again. This was Hell if ever their was a Hell, it had every element; pain to the touch, fear to the emotions, deafening vibrations to the sensitive ears, orange and black plainness for the eyes, sulfur and smoke for the nose, ashes and stale air for the tongue, and to the mind it was empty in its inability to support any forms of life.

No life, it meant he could be alone but he was not sure if it was what he wanted, did he want the older boy following him to leave him be, was that really his wish? He didn't know. He needed what had been lost in this place so long ago but once he had that he would be alone forever, forever was such a long time, could he really go on forever without purpose? The smaller boy's mind was emptied of it's internal chaos as they stepped out of the labyrinth of caves and there before them stood the mountain that rose so high above it's brothers on either side. The trials of orange, so hot that they glowed as they flowed from the mountains hollow top in much the same way as he had watched blood flow from his parents' limp forms less than a weak previously. The memory made his already empty and tight stomach clench once again and he collapsed to his knees and he began to wretch and he had no strength left as his body finally stopped trying to purge itself and he slumped forward.

The smaller boy whimpered as he felt arms wrap around him and lower him gently to the ground and lay his head against his companion's chest as he fought to force the putrid, burning air into his dry, stinging lungs. "You really don't look so good," the gray-haired boy spoke and his eyes darkened with some unknown emotion. Was it worry? No, he hated the smaller boy who was now shaking in his arms as he fought off the darkness threatening to claim his mind. The smaller boy turned away from the emotion in those grey eyes that mocked him with its falsity, and then he shoved the taller boy away and forced himself back to his feet with the last of his strength. He forced himself to stumble forward on near dead limbs, he could sense it, it was so close; the one thing that could finally end his suffering and bring him peace, he would finally have peace and it was all he wanted even if it meant being alone forever.

"Why are you still here? Why didn't you leave me already just like everyone else?" the smaller boy finally questioned as he reached his destination at the rim of the fiery bomb that was so ready to end his suffering. Hurt flashed through the elders eyes but he hid it behind a cruel smile as he stood beside the younger and stared down at the magma boiling at the surface of the volcanoes interior, or was it already considered lava now that it had touched the air? Neither boy knew and neither really cared as the questioned was whipped from their minds the second it came. The younger shrunk back from the evil smirk of his companion as the taller wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "I want you back and I won't give up until I get what I want." Then the taller raised his arm and pointed, "That's what you're looking for isn't it?" When the smaller narrowed his tired and blurry eyes to see where the taller was pointing and then nodded the taller continued, "Then go."

The younger of the two stumbled forward once again and a light green shimmer flashed around him as the barrier that had been surrounding the 'fire mountain' admitted him inside. The grey-haired boy reached out as he saw the blood-haired boy stumbled and fell forward onto the razor sharp black rocks as the intense heat assaulted his frail body and oxygen lacking air ripped through his lungs. Opaque tears shimmered gold in the orange light of the lava as the taller boys hand pressed against the barrier that would not admit him. It was beyond his control now, he could no longer protect the younger boy and the knowledge made his heart clench as he felt the smaller's sheer agony through their link that had been broken so long ago. The younger forced himself back to his hands and knees and crawled towards the glowing symbol on the black rock fifty or so feet in front of him. The light was pure and full of bright colors in contrast to the black, ashy sky and the dark rocks as it seemed to reach out for the small boy now crawling towards it.

The younger let out a shriek of pain as he slid to close to a river of molten rock and it burned at the flash of his arm and the taller fell to his knees with tears mow streaming freely down his pained face. "Please," he began to plead with the light, "save him." He knew, he wasn't sure how, but somehow he knew that the power glowing on the ground understood his plea and would sympathize. The light reached out to engulf the smaller as he finally fell limp as his mind deserted him to the darkness and he died, in the same motion the light reached out past the barrier and would around the gray-haired boy. 'I can't change anything,' came the sad and apologetic voice as the light transported them both somewhere else. The grey haired boy sobbed out loud one last time, "You saved him, that's more than enough. I promise I won't fail again." The light's aura of pain and sadness changed to hope as it whispered in return, 'Thank you.'

xXx

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up," a familiar voice broke through the darkness in Sora's mind and he felt his eyes beginning to open involuntarily. He shook his head to stop the swaying in his vision and he looked up to where Kairi stood beside him with hands on hips and her bright blue eyes questioning as she asked, "You okay?" Sora shook his head once more and answered noncommittally, "I guess…." Kairi nodded in understanding and began to explain, "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Sora did not understand what she was talking about but couldn't help a slight smile, "I'm so glad that you're okay Kairi."

Eyes stared at him in confused amusement but this time when the response came the voice was higher and stronger and a little on the obnoxious side, "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Sora had no intelligent response so he settled for the unintelligent, "Huh?" Even as he spoke his vision faded to white and he had to blink a few times before everything swam back into focus and he saw the truth immediately, Kairi was nowhere to be found and instead a young woman with short black hair, a bandana, and a horrendously yellow scarf leaning over to stare him in the face with a light smile gracing her features. She turned away from Sora to someone else he couldn't see, "I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

The same brown-haired man that he had fought just before he passed out stepped farther forward into the room so that he was easily visible and he seemed slightly annoyed as he addressed the girl, "That's Leon." Sora's eyes slid from the man's face to the Keyblade that was leaning against a pillar beside Leon and Sora murmured out loud, "The Keyblade…." The black haired girl, Yuffie, wave her finger in the air to emphasize her point as she spoke, "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Leon crossed his arms as he continued the explanation, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." His voice raised in pitch just slightly as he continued in a slightly irritated tone, "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one."

Leon picked up the Keyblade and slashed it through the air and even as it's motion stopped it vanished from his hand in a swirl of light and reappeared in Sora' grasp who jumped slightly in surprise. Leon sighed in annoyance as he approached, "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers. Sora's brows furrowed, he had no clue what they were talking about and he instantly voiced his confusion, "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Leon scratched his head and sighed in annoyance, "Fine, I'll explain but listen better this time." Sora nodded and watched the man intently as he began to explain, about the shadowy creatures, about the Keyblade, and about other things as well. Sora's eyes widened as everything began to fall into place around him and he realized just how grave his situation was.

xXx

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith questioned. Donald squawked agreement and Goofy looked slightly confused as he spoke, "But they're supposed to be a secret." Aerith nodded slightly as she glanced at where Heart was still curled up in the middle of the bed she was sitting on, "They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Donald looked confused, "Heartless?" Aerith nodded, "They are the shadows. They don't have hearts and they are born from the darkness in people's hearts. Do you know of someone named Ansem?"

Once again Goofy looked confused as he questioned, "Ansem?" Aerith nodded, "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Goofy leaned forward slightly and appealed to her, "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Aerith shook he head sadly, "Its pages are scattered everywhere." Donald looked confused this time, "Scattered?" Aerith nodded, "To many worlds." Goofy punched his fist into his other hand, "Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Donald nodded and Aerith agreed, "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Goofy looked excited, "We've gotta find him quick!" Donald immediately interrupted, "Wait! First, we need that 'key'!" Goofy's shoulders slumped slightly as he realized Donald was right. "That's right. The Keyblade," Aerith agreed.

Donald and Goofy looked at one and other and then al three turned to look at Heart as he sat up and groaned, "What happened?" Aerith took a wary step back as Heart rolled onto his front and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He seemed about to get off of the bed and stand up but thought better of it and sat in his spot on the bed with his legs crossed and his shoulder's slumped. "Did I lose to them?" The other three stared at him in confusion, "The last thing I remember was fighting Heartless and then you came," he explained gesturing at Aerith. "Did the Heartless attack you? Did they harm you?" Aerith shook her head and Heart smiled lightly before his face went blank again, "Good." Heart touched his shoulder and hissed quietly, "Fool." Heart sat silently staring at the door and slowly the tension in the room began to thin and Aerith sat down on the edge of the bed again but this time was careful not to turn her back on Heart.

Donald and Goofy asked Aerith questions about all kinds of different things as Heart sat silently. Suddenly Heart's head snapped up and he stared at the door directly in front of him as he held up his hand for the others to be quiet. Aerith looked as though she was about to say something but Heart spoke first, "Heartless are here you were to slow. Do not get involved yet Heart." The other three turned to the door in time to hear someone scream, "Leon." Immediately another agitated voice responded, "Yuffie, go!" Donald took a few steps towards the door just in time to have it blast open and flatten him against the wall. Heart smiled to himself as he shot off the bed and past the girl who had darted through the door in time to see a Heartless launched through a window and a brown haired man swing through the window after it. He watched Sora run through the door and gave one fleeting glance back to where Goofy was watching the door that had smashed Donald and then Heart followed Sora with a shrug.

Heart stood silently on the balcony with his arms crossed as he watched the brunette man warn Sora to go after the leaders and then the man ran off. Sora looked completely lost for an instant and then he set about taking out the Heartless around him. "Don't get involved yet Heart. Hm, it's already to late not to get involved and you know it. I am so getting a piece of the action. You're hurt Heart. Time to see just how badly." Heart sighed as he crouched on the very edge of the balcony and stared down at Sora, "Want some help there?" Sora looked up at Heart leaving himself wide open to attack and Heart's eyes narrowed at a Heartless and in an instant he was on the ground stealing Sora's Keyblade. Heart whacked the Heartless on the head and kicked it back into the water before handing the Keyblade back to Sora. Heart sighed, "You really shouldn't get distracted in the middle of a fight. So…do you want my help?"

Sora stared at Heart with a blank expression for a moment before answering slowly, "Sure…thanks." Heart smiled, "No problem." Heart's hand shot to his sword but he froze without drawing it and zipped his coat down farther to cover the weapon. Heart shrugged and tackled another Heartless into the water with a ringing laugh. Sora was breathing hard by the time the last Heartless disintegrated and he searched for the other boy who had helped him. His eyes fixed on a Heartless that was crawling towards him out of the water and instant before a hand shot out of the water and dragged the Heartless back in. The water's surface had just begun to grow still when the crimson and black haired boy dragged himself to the surface and then stood up.

Heart shook his head to dislodge some of the water and smiled with flat eyes, "Did I ever introduce myself or did I forget?" Sora just shook his head and Heart nodded before holding out his hand, "My name is Heart, what is yours?" Sora hesitated and then slowly reached out to shake the offered hand, "I'm Sora." Heart nodded, "It's nice to meet you. Alright alright, now that everyone is introduced we should probably get moving Heart. Right, that's true we should go but you lead Keyblade master." Sora glanced down at the Keyblade in his hand with a look of unease and Heart gave him a playful shove in the direction of the alley's exit. Heart looked up at the moon, "What's an adventure without a few mysteries and a few challenges? Don't let it get you down."

With Heart by his side Sora passed through the groups of Heartless faster than before as the other boy had a knack for taking out Heartless without anyone seeing how or even noticing him. They passed through the Dalmatian's house and Heart stopped to speak quietly to the two dogs, "What frightens you?" The two dogs began to growl and bark but Heart silenced them with a finger on each dogs nose and closed his eyes with a whisper, "Sing." Heart pulled his hands back and kept his eyes tightly shut, "What is wrong, speak to me?" The dogs began to bark and growl once more and once they were silent Heart shot to his feet, "Their pups have been lost." Sora looked shocked, "You understood them? How?" Heart sighed, "That story would be to long to tell. So shut up and get moving Heart. I know we need to hurry. No Heart, we need to do more than hurry so get moving now."

Heart stared up at Sora for a second, "Come on Keyblade master we have to move faster than possible." Heart headed for the door but Sora stopped him, "Wait." Heart turned back with a guarded look, "Yes?" Sora seemed to be searching for a way to ask his question, "The way you talk, why do you say your own name as though you were another person speaking to yourself?" Heart shook his head, "Another long story but this on I will tell you soon enough. Is that a good enough answer for now?"Heart shoved Sora forward and Sora decided to postpone his questions as they ran through the last few parts of the Dalmatians' house. Sora made to run forward but Heart grabbed his arm, "If you don't have to fight then avoid them. Follow me." Heart move quickly out of the alleyway and slid along the wall and then down the next alleyway silently. Sora could see some Heartless wandering around but while they seemed to be able to sense their presence they did not seem to be able to pinpoint Heart and himself.

They were running down the new alleyway towards the very blue door labeled third district when another Heartless materialized in front of them. Sora was about to attack but Heart grabbed his arm again and dragged him right by it and shoved him through the door to the third district. "Hurry," Heart urged before he shot back into the second district and slammed the door. With one last glance at the door Sora made his way into the third district's courtyard. There were no Heartless and Sora felt uneasy in the impenetrable silence having just come from a fight that was rather loud due to the soldier Heartless's clanking armor. Then the silence was shattered by a soft explosion and the unmistakable sound of a squawking duck. Sora glanced over his shoulder and froze momentarily at the sight of a funny looking dog dressed in armor and a duck with a mage staff falling towards him.

Sora forced himself to unfreeze and made to move out of their way but was to slow as both landed rather hard on his back. Sora shook his head to clear it as he forced air back into his empty lungs as the two still on his back chanted in unison, "The key!" The ground began to shake and, with no time to ponder the coincidence of having people who were obviously looking for him land on fall on him, Sora disentangled himself and stood. Stone columns shot from the ground at the exits of the courtyard trapping them in and the ground grew still as heatless materialized on top of the columns. The Heartless soldiers jumped down to the ground and before the other two had even gotten enough sense back to get up Sora was attacking the dark creatures.

Most fell quickly before his Keyblade while one or two were destroyed by ice and fire spells that the duck cast at them. It wasn't over and that was obvious to Sora as he heard the other two celebrating behind him. Then purple armor was falling to the ground before him and piecing itself together. Six parts; two legs, two arms, a body and finally a head all floating separately from the other pieces. Frozen, Sora watched the pieces flip in place as the creature readied itself for a fight. He didn't know how to fight something like this and he felt like a tiny fly in the monster's shadow. Then he saw something from the corner of his eye and when he turned to look his eyes landed on Heart who was leaning casually on the railing of one of the balconies. Heart smiled in a very bored way and held up his fists raising one finger at a time until he held up six and then he closed his hands again and smiled. The meaning seemed obvious as Sora turned back to the giant Heartless that was now attacking Donald who seemed to be near out of magic. Sora set his sights on the left foot as he murmured, "One piece at a time. It should be hard to walk with only one foot left."

A dozen or so strikes from his Keyblade and the foot vanished into dark smoke that faded almost instantly. The same soon happened to its other foot and then to its arms. Its body began to spin and Sora winced slightly as it cut his arm rather deeply but he didn't slow as he brought his Keyblade down on it again and again. The metal Heartless shuddered and stopped as its head clanged against its body and then hit the ground hard enough to make a tiny crater in the stone ground. Sora glanced up to where he had seen Heart but the rainbow eyed boy was gone. Sora turned back to the Heartless and watched as a heart broke free from the metal armor and floated away before the armor dissolved completely. Heart turned his attention to the two beside him with a questioning look and they slowly began to explain aided by Leon and Yuffie who had appeared partway through the conversation.

xXx (1st person Sora's point of view)

I sighed inwardly at my own dreadful and mildly creepy attempt at a smile as I agreed to go with Donald and Goofy on their ship. Had losing my friends and fighting all these Heartless really made it that hard to smile, even just a little smile? I couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was happening to my friends. With my mind swimming in confusing circles I followed the four of them towards district two. A last glance over my shoulders revealed Heart standing in the shadows on the opposite side of the courtyard watching us…no, watching me intently. If there was person who could answer some questions it would be him and he seemed to guess what I was thinking and nodded. I stopped at the exit of the third district, "I'll meet you by the front gate. There's something I wanna check out first." I received four very questioning glances but they moved on without question.

When they had been gone for a few seconds and silence had fallen again I turned around to face Heart. He had taken a couple steps out into the light but otherwise had made no move to approach me. In his own odd way he seemed to be trying to respect my own personal space and not want to threaten me. With a slight bit of hesitation he approached me slowly, apprehensibly. "What do you want to know Sora?" he asked from where he had stopped a few feet in front of me. I closed my eyes tightly and rubbed a hand across my face; suddenly feeling tired enough to pass out right then. I searched through my mind, deciding which question to ask first before I looked back at his slightly curious expression that seemed intensified by his multi colored eyes.

With a barely audible sigh I asked my first question, "What are you?" He smiled sadly, "Hell if I know that. I'd tell you if I could but I don't know what I am myself." I nodded having expected no more and asked my next question, "Why are you helping us?"

He looked at me with a strange expression and then laughed, "Us? No Sora, I'm helping you and no one else. As to why, I'm dong this because I want to." The answer caught me off guard and he didn't bother to wait for me to ask another question as his utterly sincere eyes locked on me and he spoke, "I'm not going to lie to you; I have no idea where your friends are and I can't even tell you wether they are alive or not. If you asked me I would instantly help you find them but I can't guaranty that I will be any help at all in the long run. I can't guaranty I won't turn traitor on you, I've done it before. I just don't want to end up killing you." His eyes dropped as he spoke the last sentence with sorrow laced thickly through his voice and I did something that in the near future I would question my sanity for.

The person who had just told me my friends might very well be dead and then said he might kill me some day and I walked right up to him and gave him a big hug. Call me crazy but I felt sorry for him and this was the only kind of comfort I knew how to give. I'm a bit socially awkward, I am a teenager after all, and I knew better than most that sometimes a good old fashioned hug could do more for a distressed person than any words could. After thirty or so seconds I realized him and took a step back just in time to see him roll his eyes a light smile flash across his face. "Help me then," I said and crossed my arms and even I knew I had the stubborn look of a child on my face. For some reason though I didn't care that I was acting childish and I knew, I'm not sure how, that he wouldn't hold it against me. He walked by me and ruffled my hair as he passed, "I'll see you in Wonderland then Sora."

I knew I was smiling slightly as a made my way towards the first district but somehow that simple playfulness had lightened my mood considerably. Saying our goodbyes to Leon and Yuffie and Aerith passed quickly with my lighter mood but they didn't seem to notice as I took my place in the back seat of the "Gummi Ship" and we took off. That was when I notice a lump in my pocket and when I pulled it out I found a small glass bottle containing a Hi-potion. A note was stuck to it that read, 'If you still look like the walking dead when I next see you I will smash this over your head. Get some sleep Sora you need it desperately.' I had to admire Heart's plain and classy calligraphy as I wondered when the hell he had put it in my pocket, probably when he ruffled my hair.

I knew I was smiling slightly again as I closed my eyes and let myself relax, his strange and yet laid back personality seemed relaxing even when it was just a playful yet caring threat. I had to wonder, why did he care about what happened to me so much? I knew that he had been protecting me before I even met him for the first time and I wanted to know why. He wanted to help me and only me and I couldn't understand, what made me so special? My thoughts began to slow down and the questions faded to the back of my mind as I drifted off to sleep. An odd vision of Donald and Goofy being chased around by a floating Keyblade and Heart stared at them as though they were completely insane was the beginning of one of the strangest dream I had ever had.


End file.
